There are numerous examples of game equipment, and particularly board games, which employ chance determining means in connection with the movement of playing pieces over a playing format during the play of a game. Most generally in connection with board games, such playing formats are two dimensional flat surfaces on which various paths, zones, indicia and the like are printed or formed and control play of the game.
Additionally, game apparatus has been evolved which also employs a vertical or height component. Typical examples of such apparatus are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 907,421, 1,295,993, 2,839,842 and 3,905,602. While such apparatus have a vertical component in some aspect of their use or play, they are only generally similar to the apparatus of the present invention and lack the capability to symbolically represent certain real life situations, as well as educate the players at the same time.
The simulation of political activities by board games and the like has gone on for many years. The relatively recent Watergate disgrace has spawned renewed consciousness of political power as well as board games reflecting that consciousness. Typical of such games is the "Watergate Caper Game" described in the Evening Star & Daily News of Washington, D.C. in an article dated May 29, 1973. The Watergate Caper Game is played on a traditional flat board and is primarily satirical in nature, with the educational aspects being driven home largely through the use of irony.
The game equipment of the present invention is designed for play of a game, known as CREDIBILITY, which combines the aspects of political power struggle and abuse with a historical teaching tool on a game format which includes a vertical component. Thus, the "rise to power" of the players can be better simulated by the game format while the players learn not only about potential abuse of power, but selected aspects of the history of American politics.